Turtle children
by tealana
Summary: The daughter of Donatello and Aurora tell a story about how her parents came together and become the family they are. Facing all kinds of obstacles and challenges that what family faces but should never face when one parent passes away without knowing why or how. Inspired by the animation known as wolf children, rated T just to be safe.


Author note: ok, this fiction is going to be a very difficult story to create and write as this is another inspirational concept to back up this second book of my alternative universal/alternative dimensional TMNT chronicles series. First one, was the **'a love of time traveling terrapin'** Leonardo and karai were the main characters of that story. In this fiction, I am going to creating the origin to one of our favourite heroic terrapins as the last member of his clan and I will create a new female character unless may like me to use april as the love interest for Donatello for this fiction, generally either Donatello or Michelangelo would be perfect for the story line but theoritcally Donatello and april has been always paired together a lot and I wouldn't think april and mikey would be good as he seems to young at heart with our favourite high spirited red head.

Anyway, ill get on with the point. I am creating another fiction, genre of romance/angst/supernatural/family. And this time is based on **'wolf children'** a beautiful story that is told by the daughter, whom is a wolf child named yuki. Telling the story about how her beloved mother, raised herself and her younger brother alone when become widow as the father was a gentle hearted wolf that was the last of his kind and found love in a woman which was named after a flower in Japanese text; Hana. Always bubbly, always happy, always full of life and very strong and determined as she faces challenges that most never would dream of happening to them or had prepared for the challenges of becoming a mother to beautiful wolf children as both follow their path to greatness and fulfilling of becoming something that are destined to be. I will change it to something different but with a slight different approach to this fiction as the children will be of turtles instead.

Like wolf children, I present to you my fiction I call 'Turtle children'. Wish me luck, and I do hope you will like this one. Anyway, on with the first chapter of the story, I do apologise if this chapter may begin short but it is going to be a difficult to begin as I have to explore this new territory for the origin of which turtle character I will choosing to be the main character of this story so the rest of the following may follow.

~Prologue- Origins

Hello, I am the elder daughter of Donatello and Aurora. This is the story about my beloved parents, and this story is true; every word of it. I will try the very best I can to tell the tale as it was told to me and my younger brother. We should start at the beginning of the story as I have only little knowledge of how it all begun for my father. As I will be sharing it with you then I shall share, how it begun when he met my mother. Then the trials and challenges she faced of raising myself and my little brother, especially since we were children of a turtle. A very special being that carried both genes of turtle and human.

My father was the last of his kind and inherited the special gene that both myself and my brother have inherited that made who we are today. We both blessed to have such wonderful parents but it is sad that we lost our beloved father too soon. But the most important thing was, our mother did all she could to keep us safe, healthy and happy. The challenges she had to face as I was told, was difficult, physically exhausting but she always did what she could to give us a happy childhood. Anyways, it is time I begin the story of what I was told about how my father lived then met my mother. Remember, this is story is true as it was told to me by my mother, she lived it and now I am living it now.

How should I begin? Oh yes, once upon a time. Haha, sounds abit silly don't you think? Especially this is no fairytale. Anyways, on with the story.

A small clan of very special beings, lived in a small cottage outside the city. Lived happily, isolated from others that may never understand of their way or how they came to be. During the morning of a cool balanced spring season, a small child happily played under the watchful eye of his sweet, kind hearted mother while his father went hunting for them.

Chasing butterflies in the flowers, smiling ear to ear and laughed happily. His mother, rocked in her chair and crochet knitted, by passing her time as they waited. Returning to her side, carrying a few beetles and giggled. "Look mummy, I caught beetles."

Smiling and chuckled softly as she caressed his cheek. "I see, my son. You are very much like your father, you will become a good man one day my son." The child tilted his head slightly, unsure what his mother said and complimented. "What do you mean mummy?" he asked softly. She chuckled again, replied as she brushed her thumb over his cheek assuring and motherly. "Never mind love. So sweet you are, my dear little Donatello."

He closed his eyes, smiling and giggled before hugging his mother tightly. "It is time to go inside, now." She said. "Ok, mummy." He yawned softly. "Yes, my son. Most definitely time to go inside and nap time for you, my little turtle."

Cradling her son in her motherly embrace as she left her crochet needles and knitting wool behind on the chair, letting the door to close behind her as she walked inside.

~few hours later

A striking handsome male walked in the door, carrying a big fresh fish in his hand and smiled as he gazed to his mate. Smiling back to her mate, and prepared to make fish and noodle soup and kebabs with sweet and sour sauce. Sitting down with their son that awoke not long before the food was served to the table. All knelt down on the cushions and quietly ate the meal, then hikori gently said as he begun the conversation.

"I think it is time, we teach our son the way of our people." He said, smiling to his mate as she smiled back and agreeably nodded then replied. "Indeed, when should we begin?"

"I believe soon as possible." He answered. The little turtle child, happily ate his meal as he was too fixated on eating his food. Both parents gazed to their offspring and smiled, hikori reached over to his wifes hand, grasping gently and brushed his thumb over her knuckles. "It will all be alright, my love." Hikori smiled assuring. "I know, my beloved. I know." Maya-lee replied, smiling back as her knuckles received a soft kiss.  
~~~~~~~

~two years later~

The young turtle boy was taken in by a couple that vowed to care for him until he is able to venture the world independent. He didn't speak for a couple years but studied as much he could to give him the skills he needed in life, loosing his parents was especially hard for the boy. Shedding two tears for his parents, then vowed to never cry again.  
~~~~~~~

~five years later~

Shortly after, his 17th birthday Donatello left the dwellings of his carers, said his goodbyes and never looked back as he venture to the city where found himself a job, kept to himself and studied part time in the local university where he also found a small apartment. It would be atleast a few years before he meets the wonderful woman that accepted him without a doubt or fear of what he was and begun a beautiful friendship that shortly blossomed into love.

******  
~To be continued in chapter one

Sigh, I know my prologue is short but hopefully the next one will be longer. Ok, the storyteller is the daughter of Donatello and aurora, where she will she share the story of how her family become to be and how all went their separate ways. This is a romance, supernatural, adventure, angst, family fiction. I hope this will be interesting and good story for all to read and remember. Thankyou to those whom read this chapter and hope to see you for the ride in the next one.

Read and Review, tootles


End file.
